Grunty Industries
: This article is about the world Grunty Industries. For the sub-area of the same name in Grunty's Revenge, see here. Grunty Industries is the sixth world found in Banjo-Tooie. It consists of a giant pollution-spewing factory and the area around it. Given its name, it's possible that Gruntilda is its CEO. The entrance to the world is in the Quagmire, and is easily visible and accessible. One of Grunty Industries' signature frustrations is that, upon first entering the world, it appears impossible to enter the factory proper: the main entrance is closed, and all other entrances are out of reach. The key is the Train Switch concealed behind the access shed on the right side, which opens the Train Station inside Floor 1. Once the player takes Chuffy in from another world, they then have full access to the factory, though they must still press a pair of split-up switches to open the main entrance for later convenience. Points of Interest * Side A * Side B * Side C * Side D * Basement ** Waste Disposal Plant ** Air Conditioning Plant ** Repair Depot * Floor 1 ** Trash Compactor ** Workers' Quarters ** Elevator Shaft ** Train Station * Floor 2 ** Wumba's Wigwam ** Electromagnet Chamber * Floor 3 ** Boiler Plant ** Mumbo's Metal Hut ** Packing Room Challenge * Floor 4 ** Wall Crusher ** Cable Room ** Sewer Entrance ** Clinker's Cavern ** Quality Control * Floor 5 * Roof Moves Learned * Claw Clamber Boots * Snooze Pack * Leg Spring Collectibles Jiggies #'Survive the Trash Compactor:' This Jiggy is obtained with Banjo and requires Snooze Pack (or the HONEYBACK cheat code). Take Banjo alone into the Trash Compactor on the first floor. After Banjo is crushed, go the nook in the wall between the first and second crusher. Use the Snooze Pack ability to regain energy. Banjo will be crushed a second time. After getting crushed a second time, hit the Banjo switch at the end, and the door to the Jiggy will open. It is possible, using the Pack Whack Double Jump trick, to avoid the crushers entirely. #'Pack the Twinklies:' As Banjo alone, find the Bazza battery near Mumbo's skull and stun it using Pack Whack. Pick up the Bazza using Taxi Pack and take it to the Boiler Plant. Find the battery cell area and put the battery in. This opens up the Twinklies Game. Score enough points to win a Jiggy. Play the game as Kazooie alone to maximize your speed (there is a swap cloud for your convenience). #'Defeat Weldar:' A Jiggy sits high up above a large fan. To stop the fan, you need to defeat Weldar. To find him, you need to first find the platform bolted to the ground in the Boiler Plant on Floor 3 to make a Mumbo pad drop into the Electromagnet Chamber on Floor 2. Use a nearby battery to open the Electromagnet Chamber, and take Mumbo inside. Have him disable the magnet, and while it is disabled, you need to turn into the Washing Machine, go back to the Electromagnet Chamber, and hit the red switch. This opens the Repair Depot in the Air Conditioning Plant of the Basement. Go in and defeat Weldar by firing Grenade/Fire/Clockwork Eggs into his mouth when he uses his vacuum attack, and the fan, as well as the fast spinning turbines, will stop. Walk across the Turbine in the Air Conditioning area, and go through the opening to find the Jiggy behind the fan. #'Blast the Barrels:' This Jiggy requires Mumbo. As Mumbo, go to Floor 4 and use the boxes near the wall crushers to get up the steel walkway hanging from the ceiling. Destroy a crate marked "Fragile" to reveal a Mumbo Pad. Mumbo's EMP spell will disable the crushers for 45 seconds. Switch back to Banjo-Kazooie and run past the crushers and hit the switch behind them to turn them off. Then Split Up and, as Banjo, find a Bazza on the second floor (Passing Wumba's Wigwam. NOT NEAR WASTE AREA.) and use it to open up the Cable Room on the 4th floor. Team up again and get to the other side of the room, being careful not to hit any of the live wires. Go into the Quality Control Room; you will see a conveyor belt in the distance with blue Rare barrels and green toxic barrels rolling past. You must shoot Grenade Eggs with accurate timing to blast the blue Rare barrels. As you shoot more Rare barrels, the conveyor belt gets faster and the barrels get closer apart. Thus your timing must be perfect. If you hit a green barrel instead, the room will fill with toxic gas and you will have to go back to the cable room and turn on the vents to clear the room so you can go back in. Destroy all the Rare crates to earn a Jiggy. However, the Jiggy falls to the other side of the conveyor belt and can only be obtained by using the service entrance on the other side of Floor 4 as Washer Banjo, the use of a well-shot Clockwork Kazooie Egg, or through the use of the glide technique as solo Kazooie. #'Destroy the Clinkers.' This Jiggy requires Breegull Blaster and Claw Clamber Boots. Go to Floor 4, walk past the crushers, go to the room on the left, go up the pole and walk past the first platform and use the Claw Clamber Boots to get the top of the room and enter the door to the Sewer Entrance. The factory PA system will alert you that twenty Clinkers have clogged up the Sewer ventilation system. You have 200 seconds to destroy all 20 Clinkers to get a Jiggy. After 200 seconds, the sewer will fill up with toxic gas and you will have until you run out of air bubbles and honeycombs to get out or finish the job. #'Fly to the Roof:' Once you have activated the Flight Pads outside (the switch is located on the Floor 4, guarded by Tintops), fly to the rooftop of the building, and smash open the clear windows on the side of the warehouses. Inside one of the two warehouses is the Jiggy on top of a platform on the other side of the room. The easiest way to get across is glide Kazooie alone to the other side, however a well-paced Leg Spring or Clockwork Kazooie Egg will also do the trick. #'Wash the Rabbit Workers' Clothes:' Wash the overalls for the six rabbits (Skivvy) by going to them as Washer Banjo. The Rabbits are located in the following locations (there is a sign that gives the locations in the Workers Quarters): 1. Your 1st Skivvy is located in the "Workers Quarters" on the first floor. The room you need to enter once in the Workers Quarters is in the back, far room on the right. 2. Before finding and cleaning the 2nd Skivvy you will need to transform back into Banjo and Kazooie. On the 1st floor you will see a crate hanging beside the "Trash Compactor"; the crate needs to be unscrewed from the ceiling in order to reach him. To do this you will need to exit the 1st floor to the main entrance. When looking at the Industry building, you'll see a window that can be broken. It's the 4th window to the left on the second floor. To reach the window you will need the Flight Pad located to the far right of the entrance on top of the small building. Fly to the window you will need to press B for the Beak Bomb to break the window. Once inside the window you just broke you will need to use Kazooie's beak to unscrew the 4 bolts to make the crate fall from the ceiling. Next fly back into the main entrance, transform back into the Washing Machine and the Skivvy will be waiting for you there. 3. On Floor 2, in the large room near the Electromagnet Chamber. This is also the room with the two angry worker enemies, that has a connected chamber holding a Bazza on a raised platform guarded by Tintups. In order to access the Skivvy, you will need to use the Claw Clamber boots (found to the left of the entrance) to climb up to the cat walk where the Skivvy is. Turn left and follow the lit air vent to a switch that opens a hatch in the main hub room of the 2nd floor with the Tintups and Rareware boxes. You can then access the Skivvy with Washer Banjo through this air duct. 4. On Floor 3, in the Boiler Plant coal storage (accessible only through a Service Entrance hidden behind a Rareware crate). 5. On Floor 5, in the warehouse (take the Service Elevator to Floor 5 and then use the Service Door to gain access to the warehouse). 6. To reach and clean the last remaining Skivvy. You'll need to go into the "Service Elevator" Go to the 2nd floor. You will need to find a door that says "Down to Floor 1", and the room you need to find is the left tunnel when facing Wumba's Wigwam. After entering this room the door to exit into the back of the Industry building is located in the back left corner of the room behind a box. Once outside continue straight through the purple swamp, to a platform underneath dead branches to find the last Skivvy. #'Take a Dip in the Toxic Waste:' This Jiggy is obtained with Banjo and requires Shack Pack. After Weldar is defeated and the large fan stops spinning, you will be able to reach the part of the Waste Disposal Plant that the fan prevented you from reaching. Use the Split-Up Pad and, as Banjo, use Shack Pack walk down the ramp into the pool of toxic waste and pick up the Jiggy. #'Defeat the Tintops:' This Jiggy is obtained with Kazooie. Bust open the window above the main entrance to the factory (just below the ledge with the treble clef) using either the Beak Bomb (must have Banjo to burst with Beak Bomb) while flying or an Egg of any type. Inside there is a Jiggy at the top of the platform high above the first floor. The jump to the platform where the Jiggy is a far jump, but Kazooie can make it easily (Glide is not required). You need to defeat five Tintops that are guarding the Jiggy before you can get it. The easiest way to defeat them is to perch at the end of one of the four pipes that extend out from the platform to the walls of the first floor and take out each Tintop with Grenade Eggs. With a bit of aim it is actually possible to acquire the Jiggy without defeating the Tintops - simply glide over to it and land on top of the Tintop teleporter, and you will snag it just before it would otherwise disappear. Another way requires clockwork eggs. Aim one so it hits the area around the Jiggy so the Tintops come out. You can then destroy them with ease. Additionally, by standing on the pipe next to the Tintop arena it is possible to fire a Clockwork Kazooie Egg at the Jiggy and get it without fighting the Tintops. #'Wade Across the Toxic Waste:' This Jiggy is obtained with Banjo and requires Sack Pack. As Banjo, find the Bazza that is waiting on top of the world entrance/exit and stun it with Pack Whack. Using Taxi Pack, he must take it back inside the factory and use it to open the hatch on Floor 1 near the Split-Up Pad. This allows Banjo to enter the Waste Disposal Plant. He must go inside and hit the switch to make the toxic waste rise and then use Sack Pack to wade across the pool of toxic waste. He must then hit the Banjo Switch and Banjo gains another Jiggy. It is also possible for Banjo to get this Jiggy without Sack Pack, by repeatedly jumping through the waste. Jinjos # From the Water Supply Pipe in Jolly Roger's Lagoon in the Smugglers' Cavern. # On Floor 2, next to Humba Wumba's tent is a vent. Break open the vent with a Grenade Egg and walk in. The Jinjo is in a hole that is out of reach. Use the Split-up Pads and get Kazooie to Glide or use the Claw Clamber Boots to get to Jamjars. He will teach Kazooie the Leg Spring, which then can be used to get the Jinjo. # Go to the roof. You will see a metal plate patch on the left smoke stack (if you're standing on the flight pad, it will be the one to the left of Banjo & Kazooie) Use the flight pad and use the Beak Bomb move to break open the metal plate. Once inside the stack you will be able to release the Jinjo. # Use the Split-Up Pads, then take Banjo out the fire exit for the 1st floor. Once outside to your left you will see a box that you can break. Once the box is broken you will then see a silver button Banjo steps on that will open the window leading you up to the Orange Jingo. Next switch characters and leave banjo on the button to keep the window open. Have Kazooie either use the flight pad to go up the building or use the Claw Clamber Boots to climb up the building. The window that Banjo just opened to release the Jinjo is located up the side of the building to the right of the fire escape while looking at the door/building. # In the attic, get on the roof then Bill Drill through the left window (left when facing the smokestacks). Empty Honeycombs # Inside the Train Station on Floor 1, there is a platform in which you can walk on. At the end of the platform is a Rare box. Inside is a Shockspring Pad, break it open and then jump up and grab onto the rail above you. Across the rail is the Honeycomb. # On Floor 3, make your way up by climbing on boxes near the Boiler Plant door. In the corner is a breakable box, which has a Shockspring Pad inside. Jump up onto the higher stack of boxes and there should be another breakable box. Inside is the Honeycomb. # On top the Un-Enterable Smokestack Cheato Pages # Activate the Flight Pads (Found on Floor 4) and smash open the nearest window from the Flight Pads to the right of the entrance. Inside the window is a room with a Cheato Page. # Go to the Workers Quarters on Floor 1. On the wall to the left when facing from the door to Floor 1 where the poster of Jet Force Gemini's Vela is, there are two doors. Blast the door marked as "Men's Bathroom" with a Grenade Egg and walk inside. Talk to Loggo and then Bill Drill the inside of his bowl. He will reveal a Cheato Page. # After defeating Weldar, the spindle above the room will stop rotating. Use it walk to the other side of the room and collect the Cheato Page on the platform. Treble Clef On top of the factory entrance, use the flight pads (alternatively shoot a Clockwork Kazooie egg while airborne), Kazooie's Glide move, jump from the top of the building (best you have the FALLBACK cheat before trying this), or fire a Clockwork Kazooie egg from in front of the entrance (this is very tricky to get just right). Characters *Clinker *Loggo *Skivvy *Weldar Enemies *Washup *Nutta *Boltoid *Guvnor *Klang *Toxi-Klang *Toxi-Gag *Tintop *Spy-I-Cam *Bazza! Superlife Battery *Dragunda *Snapdragon *Minjo *Weldar (boss) Gallery File:Outside1.png|Outside the factory File:Outside2.png|The roof File:DoorOpening.png|The door opening File:Inside1.png|First floor File:Inside2.png|First floor File:IndustriesTrainStation.png|The industries Train Station File:RepairDepot.png|Repair Depot File:WorkersQuarters.png|Workers Quarters File:WasteDisposal.png|Waste Disposal File:SewerEntrance.png|Sewer Entrance File:Clinker'sCavern.png|Clinker's Cavern File:BoilerPlant.png|The Boiler Plant File:ElectromagnetChamber.png|Electromagnet Chamber File:CableRoom.png|The Cable Room File:QualityControl.png|Quality Control room File:4thFloor.png|Fourth Floor BP - Grunty Industries.PNG|Grunty Industries background in Banjo Pilot Grunty Industries - Swamp.png|Swamp Trivia *By using a glitch, the player can enter in Grunty Industries without Chuffy. See here. * In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, Grant Kirkhope composed a music track for a world that included the theme to Grunty Industries. It ended up not being used.http://grantkirkhope.com/banjokazooienutsandbolts.html *Loggo makes a cameo appearance in the men's bathroom in the worker's quarters. *This is the only world in Banjo-Tooie which requires Banjo and Kazooie to defeat an earlier boss before fully exploring it. *In the room where the Jiggy on the fan is, there is a door that can't be used. *Scattered throughout Grunty Industries (notably, the Quality Control Room) are wooden crates which have "DELIVER TO TWYCROSS ENGLAND" written in bold letters on their sides. Incidentally, Twicross, England happens to be where the Rare Ltd. headquarters is located. *You cannot leave the Air Conditioning Control Room as the Washing Machine should you fall to the floor. Your only escapes are to reset the game or to perform tricky jumps up the walls. *The level was originally meant for Banjo-Kazooie, but was cut due to time constraints. It is unknown what the differences were between the original concept and the re-worked version in'' Banjo-Tooie''. *Grunty Industries is commonly cited by fans as the most complicated and infuriating level in Banjo-Tooie, due to the difficulty of navigating the building via multiple detours and alternate routes, as well as the more roundabout means of getting inside the building in the first place (via the train). Some fans, however, praise it for the sheer size and complexity of its level design. Names in Other Languages References de:Grunty GmbH Category:Trivia